thefireflyerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyson Masters
Lyson Masters is an antagonist in the book 'The Fire Flyer'. He is also the father of main character, Ashai Masters, later Penman. Biography "You would do well to know your place, Ashai. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am - you're going to end up landing yourself in trouble one of these days if you don't learn to step back and let the men do the fighting." - Lyson speaking to his daughter, Ashai, being very sexist. Lyson was the only child of Larson Masters and Katherin Hesare. He was mainly brought up with his father's views of the world, that men were better than and stronger than women, and his father constantly tried to show Lyson this by doing all the farmwork and things that would show how butch and macho he was. Despite these views, Lyson still loved his mother, but hardly any other women stood out for him. That is, until he met Tabitha Kareena, a pretty girl who moved to Asrolta when Lyson was sixteen. At the time, Tabitha was only fourteen going on fifteen, but that didn't stop Lyson from pursuing her, and eventually they announced to their families that they were dating. A year later, Lyson's parents died, having been older when he was born, and he was distraught. Tabitha helped him through this tough time, and he always thanked her for it. Eventually, when Lyson and Tabitha were 19 and 18, respectively, they married, and just a year later they had their first son, James. Two years later, Michael arrived, and two years after that Sandros was born. Finally, when Lyson was twenty-five years old, they had their first and only daughter, Ashai. According to Ashai, Lyson seemed to hate her from the moment she was born. Her own mother admitted he had turned away in disappointment when he found out they'd had a girl. Since Ashai was a baby, Lyson often shunned her in favour of her older brothers, and encouraged the boys to do the same. As they looked up to their father, James and Michael did as they were told, but Sandros secretly accepted Ashai, and sometimes they actually played together as children. Lyson never found out that Sandros and Ashai were close. When Lyson found out Ashai was a supporter of peace with the Flyers, it only made him hate her more. Ashai knew her father didn't approve of her, but still became a proud, beautiful young lady. She didn't care what her father thought. When he found out Milaro and Ashai were marrying, he simply insulted his daughter, and subtly insulted Milaro's intelligence too, wondering why Milaro would actually want to marry her. Milaro and Ashai defended each other, but Milaro brought Ashai into the kitchen to keep her from attacking him, which he knew she was close to doing. Word eventually reached Tabitha about the argument, and presumably she and Lyson fell out over it. Lyson, at the wedding, was on his best behaviour, again presumably so Tabitha wouldn't fall out with him even more. He eventually, albeit reluctantly, accepted the treaty between the Elves and the Flyers. Over the next few years, he would become a grandfather to Ashai's two children, and to any children his sons had as well. Personality Lyson was described as being very sexist and misogynistic by Ashai, which is shown a few times throughout the novel. He was also very authorative, and always wanted to show people, especially his daughter, that he had more power than they did. He was very much a bully, and went out of his way to make sure he was feared and respected by everyone. He is also a bit of a coward - when he realised everyone else was in support of the treaty between them and the Flyers, he caved in and accepted it begrudgingly. He, in no way, supported the treaty as his peers did, but was afraid of the backlash he would receive if he openly continued to oppose it. Appearance Lyson was a tall Elf, about 6ft 6in. He towered over his son-in-law, Milaro, who was only 5ft 11in, and his daughter, who was only 5ft 5in. He had soot black hair, which he passed on to his daughter, and hazel eyes. Trivia *Lyson's father, Larson, was originally named Lorcan. *Lyson wasn't originally quite as misogynistic as he is now, but the author decided it should be for this reason that he hated his daughter so much. Category:Elf